The New Recipe
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Albus loses his hot chocolate recipe! But thankfully Professor McGonagall is there to help... MMAD Please review!


The New Recipe

Life had taken a turn for the worst that day. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore forgot his infamous hot chocolate recipe. It was indeed a cause of great distress to the entire school of Hogwarts as such a terrible thing had never occurred since Peeves had stolen the sacred dish of lemon sherberts.Only one person seemed indifferent to the Headmaster terrible misfortune and that person was not surprisingly, Professor Snape. With his perpetual scowl, Snape glared at the gossiping students and the distressed looking Professors as he passed. The Headmaster had sent for him and he was slowly savoring every moment of the chaos.

Why? Well, he disliked the smell of the bubbling chocolate beverage and it always tiptoed its scent down into even the most secluded part of the castle.

"You sent for me, Headmaster?" he said casually as though he had no idea as to why he had been sent for. It was indeed a comical sight that met his gaze as he entered the Headmaster's office. Papers littered the floor and desk. Seated, looking as forlorn as a lost puppy, sat Albus Dumbledore going through a stack of papers as high as the ceiling.

"Ah! Severus! My boy! Come in, come in." The poor flustered man ushered the Potions master quickly into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Snape stiffened at the loud bang the closing door made but kept his glare firm.

"What is the matter?" He asked again. Sharp dark eyes soon discovered that the Headmaster was going through hot chocolate recipes and his deep frown lifted slightly.

"Albus, maybe you should just find another recipe." Said a certain exasperated Transfigurations Professor fully buried in papers. Snape cocked his head to the side trying to pin point where the submerged professor was, but in the ocean of paper it was nigh on to impossible.

"Minerva?" Snape asked, incredulously, hoping he had not mistaken her voice for someone else's voice.

"Yes?" she answered. Snape listened intently, placing her somewhere behind the Headmaster.

"What are you doing?"Suddenly the too tall stack of papers tipped over and spilled its contents all over the Headmaster and the deputy, wherever she was. Snape had to bit his lip to keep from howling in laughter as Albus' arms emerged from the papers and began flailing around.Snape grasped the Headmaster's arm and pulled him out of the pile of paper.

"Thank you." Albus said, laughing slightly from the humor of being buried in his own recipes. Both men smiled for a second before frowning."Minerva!" They gasped in unison and both began digging in the chest deep sea. In less than a minute, Albus discovered his desk and Snape found a chair but neither found the Deputy buried somewhere in between.

"I found it!" Came a muffled shriek about four paces behind Albus. Both men turned to see a very tousled Professor McGonagall emerge from the debris. Her hair had come loose from its bun and neither her wand nor her glasses were on her person.

"Confound it woman, you could have done that sooner." Severus seethed, his face flushed from worry. Minerva stared at him, slightly confused before turning to Albus.

"I found it." She repeated, holding up the worn little square of paper that had the recipe on it.

"Thank you, my dear." Albus said softly, taking the paper. Since the tragedy of the forgotten recipe had been averted, Professor Snape huffed his way out of the office and back down to his dungeon.

"What is wrong with Snape?" Minerva asked digging through the mess looking for her wand, glasses and a shoe.

"Found it. I have no idea." Albus said none to helpful, holding out Minerva's wand and the missing shoe. "He probably thought you had gotten hurt when the paper fell, as I did."

"Really?" Minerva sputtered, turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Thank you for finding the recipe."

"Thank you for finding my wand…and…my shoe." Minerva smiled. "I have yet to discover how that came off anyway." Albus smiled as well.

"Shall we clean up?"

"Yes, I still need to find my glasses. I am positively illiterate without them." Albus smiled as he reached into the mess and pulled out the missing spectacles."Oh! My hero." Minerva laughed, jokingly, reaching out to take her glasses.

"Not so fast." Albus said smiling a smile that was very a kin to a Peeve's smile."Kiss me first."

"My aren't me bold tonight." Minerva said slyly taking a step closer to Albus."If I kiss you, you have to kiss me."

"Deal." They said in unison. Neither one saw Professor Snape peer in through the door and smile for the first time that day.


End file.
